The present invention relates to a rotary variable resistor. More particularly, it relates to a rotary variable resistor of the type wherein a resistance value can be varied by turning a holder for a slider in either its forward or reverse direction by means of a pair of levers mounted on a case.
FIG. 9 illustrates a known structure for turning a slider holder and, as shown, a slider holder 27 is rotated by a lever 28 movable vertically to engage tooth portions 27a of the slider holder in its downward stroke. In its inoperative state, the lever 28 must lie outside the turning range of the tooth portions 27a. Therefore, when the lever 28 is moved to turn the slider holder 27, it moves a distance l before engaging a tooth portion 27a, and this results in considerable play, and the moving stroke of the lever 28 becomes large. Another problem of such structure is that the pitch of the tooth portions 27a cannot be made small and thus the slider holder 27 cannot be turned through a small angle.